xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley Smith-Fischer
Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith-Fischer is the eldest child of Francine and Stan Smith. Hayley, age 19, has a younger brother, Steve. They reside at 1024 Cherry Street, Langley Falls, Virginia. The family also has a fish named Klaus and a boarder, a space alien named Roger. Hayley's maternal grandparents are Bah Bah Ling and Ma Ma Ling. Jack Smith is Hayley's paternal grandfather. Her paternal grandmother is Betty Smith. Jeff Fischer is Hayley's husband, having married her long-time boyfriend in "100 A.D.". Despite her marriage, or because of events that lead to Jeff's abduction by Roger's people in "Naked to the Limit, One More Time", she continues to use the name "Smith" in "My Affair Lady". In "She Swill Survive", Stan and Hayley are revealed to beactors named Nicholas Vanderbilt and Kate Fagan. In "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" it was revealed that she was born on a trip to Africa after Stan ignored doctors advice who said Francine would give birth any day. In "Stan Knows Best", she stated that she was 18 years old. While expecting to serve 10 years for counterfeiting IDs in "Faking Bad", the real counterfeiter, her brother Steve, presents her with a fake ID giving her the age of 29, making her 19 at the time. Personality Hayley is an ultra liberal. She is a casual user of marijuana, helps the homeless in "Threat Levels", is in favor of gun control in "Stannie Get Your Gun", is intelligent, beating Roger in a battle of wits in "Jack's Back", and promotes saving the environment in "Finances With Wolves". Hayley majors in women's history at Groff Community College. She also occasionally drinks alcohol despite being underage. Despite her views, her actual personality is very similar to her father's. She often attacks people for their practices or beliefs such as Arboreus in his attempt to bomb the Langley Falls Shopping Mall in "Finances With Wolves", but Hayley was also known to be hypocritical of her beliefs. A prime example of this was when she, Stan and Steve went to an African refugee camp in "Camp Refoogee". Hayley swore that she would be doing her best to help the people during the short time she expected to be there, but, once she found out that she was going to be there for a few weeks, she went to the UN compound which turned out to be a resort-like setting with buffet food. Also, despite being a vegetarian, she has been known to eat meat, again in "Camp Refoogee", for example. History In "Stan Knows Best", she stated that she was 18 years old. While expecting to serve 10 years for counterfeiting IDs in "Faking Bad", the real counterfeiter, her brother Steve, presents her with a fake ID giving her the age of 29, making her 19 at the time. Relationships With Other Characters Jeff Fischer Hayley is pretty much in control of her relationship with Jeff. While dating, she broke up with him a few times, only to re-ensnare him. While they were broken up, Hayley and Reginald went on a date at the carnival, where they ran into Jeff. This reignited her old feelings for Jeff. A short while later, Hayley and Jeff eloped, tricking Stan & Francine out of $50,000. As a married couple, Hayley and Jeff live in her bedroom in the Smith house. Jeff works various minimum-wage jobs, but they cannot afford to move out on their own. They adopted a son named Nemo, who would grow up to be The Antichrist. Stan Smith Hayley and her father often fight, due to their opposite political veiws. Hayley accidentally paralyzed her father once. Out of guilt, she eschewed her moral beliefs to help Stan with a cause to which she is fundamentlly opposed. Francine Smith Francine and Hayley often bicker a lot as well. Though, Francine is often concerned for Hayley's well-being and does care for her. Steve Smith Haley and Steve fight a lot, though they're often in teaming up to overcome some obstacle. Hayley and Steven's relationship is mutual at best. Roger Roger once painted a nude picture of Hayley. Hayley has mixed emotions for him. Some times they will hate each other, and others they love each other. Klaus Klaus contaminated Halyey (and Steve) with the fish disease ick, purely for the attention. Once, Hayley offered to give Klaus' wig a haircut just to be nice but, In the long-run It did not play out well. Klaus is seen with Hayley at a roller-rink and even claims he'll be Hayley' Reginald Reginald the koala sometimes crashes at the Smith house. Sometimes he drops by to do his laundry, and sometimes he drops by just to say "howdy doody" to Hayley's fruitie. Reggie pursued Hayley from the get-go. At first, she was turned off by his direct approach, but later she became attracted to his charm. References * In The Kidney Stays in the Picture: Between gulps of her kidney-killing shots, Hayley shouts "Pistore!", which is the Nepalese word Karen Allen shouts during the drinking game in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Trivia * In The Kidney Stays in the Picture It was never revealed at the end of the episode whether Stan is actually Hayley's biological father. Talents Hayley is a talented guitarist and singer in "Stannie Get Your Gun" to the point that even Roger, despite his dislike of Hayley, hired her in "Love, American Dad Style" for his club which soon became a success due to her singing. In "Haylias", Hayley showed that she possessed complete professional training in both armed and unarmed combat, but she is unaware of these abilities due to Project Daycare. Also, despite being fully obligated to women's rights, she is an excellent pie baker, going as far as to wear a 1950's housewife dress in "Every Which Way But Lose". In "Weiner of Our Discontent" she revealed she has learned to suppress her gag reflex. Sex Episodes # Hayley, what's your wildest fantasy? I've been kidnapped by three African guys, and while the whole village watches, their most powerful warrior demands that I disrobe. # I won't bake you a roofie cake and tie your fallopians in a square knot. Screenshots 250px-Reggie Surprise.jpg Hsf.png 15.PNG 32.PNG 21.PNG Crush.png 34.PNG hayley caged.PNG 93h.PNG 96h.PNG 98doggystyle.PNG 95smith.PNG 65zebleer.png Ghost.png 34hayley.PNG 35hayley.PNG 36hayley.PNG 37hayley.PNG 38hayley.PNG 97hayley.PNG 98hayley.PNG 99hayley.PNG 100hay.PNG 101h.PNG 102h.PNG 103h.PNG 104f.PNG 105h.PNG 106h.PNG s03e07_9.jpg 14-1454890561.PNG 13-1454890561.PNG 100-1458236247.PNG 93-1458236245.PNG 11-1463526304.PNG 5-1463526300.PNG 6-1463526299.PNG 1295810120-500px-AmericanDad201.png Category:Divas Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Criminals Category:American Dad Universe Category:Stealth Force Category:Killing Intent Category:Perverts Category:Super Soldiers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Flight Category:Gunslinger Category:League of Assassins Category:Amazon Category:Cybernaut Category:Animal Empathy Category:Driver Category:Legal Guardian Category:Cannibal‏‎ Category:Damsel in Distress Category:LGBT Category:Amnesia Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Bastard Category:Christians‏ Category:Sarcasm Category:Whore Category:Addicts Category:Widow Category:Bad Liar